The Loss
by CBBCdramafanfic
Summary: Zoe and Dan are sent to a very dangerous mission were they face a very harsh punishment. The rest of the MI High time get in a very big fight when no one is with anyone
1. It's too late

**Chapter 1, part 1.**

'GET OUT, IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!' shouted Dan to Zoe as the fire came closer to them;  
>'I'm not leaving you alone and if you die, I'm dying with you! I don't care.' replied Zoe<br>'ZOE JUST PLEASE LISTEN TO ME AND LEAV..' said Dan without being able to complete his word, it was too late, their place has already been set on fire...

Stella, Frank, Aniesha and Tom were helpless, they couldn't do anything and so they cried a million tears, all running down their soft cheecks.

'It's all your fault, we should have sent backup to help them!' exclaimed Frank staring straight into Stella's eyes.  
>'It's also your fault for sending children to do this job!' Answered Stella<p>

Then everyone started arguing on who's fault it was and all of them had a row except for Aniesha, who sat quietly and stared to think: not about who's fault it is, about what really happened to them.

'But guys, wouldn't Korps want 2 agents like these? I mean they wouldn't kill them but rather try and gain them..' interupted Aniesha

'Don't be so ridiculous Agent Aniesha, you have seen in right infront of you, the place blew up and they were in it!' replied Frank

By this now, the row ended and everyone sat in silence, no word, no movement and suddenly one by one they started to leave the HQ...

**Part 2.**

'Do you know how Frank said that Korps were destroyed, but they really weren't? What about if the same happened with Zoe and Dan?' whispered Aniesha to Tom but he went on and on explaining on how that's not possible with all of his scientific and geeky facts but she wasn't really bothered, there was something bugging her about that scene, she doesn't exactly know what but she knows there is.

'Aniesha Jones, Tom Tupper; DETENTION' roared Ms King  
>'Oh no, this seriously can't be good..' muttered Aniesha under her breath<br>'But.. why..?' asked Tom(which he knew wouldn't be such a good thing.)  
>'Answering back are you? Double detention it is!' said Mrs King<p>

Aniesha, still being suspicious, walked to her class but then heard a very sudden noise behind here, she looked back, but there was nothing.

What could have it been?

**Part 3.**

'I really do miss Zoe and Dan, I miss them so much. I hope they're still alive..' said Aniesha quitely to Tom

'Please stop thinking about them, yes, everyone does miss them but we can't do anything to help them, they're dead, it's not like we can go back in tim and save them. Stop worrying too much, alright?' yelled Tom unlike Aniesha

Everyone stares at him.  
>'Oh good job, you just made it very obvious, we will be fired in a few days if you were to say their name.' whispered Aniesha into Tom's ears.<p>

'The team is already broken, everyone is arguing so we should quit anyway. Not point trying anymore!' replied Tom

All at once, Aniesha had a flashback of when she was 6, it was blurred but all she can hear is the sound she heard earlier.

What is going on? What is that sound? What was the flashback of?

**To be continued...**


	2. Wait, what?

**Chapter 2, part 1**

'YOU MUST DESTORY MI HIGH!' exclaimed the Crime Minister.

'We must destory MI High' replied Zoe and Dan whilst the Cime Minister had a grin on her face.

**Part 2.**

Tom woke up with a shock after having a nightmare. He thought to himself; maybe what Aniesha said was true after all, maybe they're still alive, maybe they escaped in the last second.

Thoughts ran around Tom's head whilst he walked to school.

'HELP US!' he heard Zoe and Dan saying in his head, 'HELP US!'

He had a sudden stop when he could hear an abnormal sound. He was sure he heard it before, very sure.

Tom arrived to school when he saw Aniesha, she was talking to three other people who seemed rather new.

'Hello?' Tom interupted whilst he puleed Aniesha.

'One moment!' she said to the three other people.

'Who are they? Are they new here?' asked Tom.

'Actually, they're old spies called Rose, Carrie and Oscar. Frank said that Dan and Zoe are still alive and we have to get them from KORPS and they're the best to help us!' replied Aniesha whilst Tom stood there completely shocked, not knowning what to say about what happened in his dream...

'Aniesha, I had a dream.' whispered Tom looking around to make sure no one is looking at them.

'Oh really? You really had a dream? I thought everyone has them!' said Aniesha iin a tone of sarcasm and laughter.

'Haha, not funny. And there is no time for your sarcasm. It all started when...' said Tom

'That's what I asked you the other day and you said no so it must be a no!' exclaimed Aniesha.

'I might be true and it might not...' muttered Taom as the bell rang.

**Part 3.**

Beep. Beep. They heard their spy pencils ringing.

Tom, Aniesha, Oscar, Rose and Carrie rushed to the HQ where they either shocked or over the moon.

'ZOE! DAN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!' cried Aniesha whilst she went to hug them.

'We did too!' replied Zoe whilst she looked at Dan and noded

'But... How did you manage to escape?' asked Tom suspicously

'Ah, that's a long story...' answer Dan.

Whilst Dan explained who they escaped. Aniesha had the flashback again, it's still blurred but she can always hear that sound, that weird sound that she was sure she heard before but is unable to figure out what is was.

'THAT'S IT! I FIRGURED OUT WHAT THE SOUND WAS!' jumped Aniesha in excitment whilst she shouted

'What sound?' queried Tom 'Whic.. oh!'

What was the sound? Was it going to help in the case they're in or is it jut a simple noise?

**To be continued...**


	3. Unleashed

**POV = Point Of View**

**INT = international(Everyone's POV)**

**Chapter 3, part 1.**

**INT:**  
>The team is back together with 3 new additional members: Rose, Oscar and Carrie. They're still on their sorting-crime daily-basis job.<br>Although Aniesha is smelling and sensing something. Something that bugs her about Zoe and Dan. Something that is noticable but unknown : but what is it, she thinks to herself, what is it?

**Aniesha's POV:**  
>There have been things going on such as weird noises, flashbacks out of the blue and something about Dan and Zoe : how did they survive. The temperature there was around 100°C and they still survived and then Tom tells me about his dream.<p>

I get it.  
>They were brainwashed.<br>But I can't tell anyone.  
>Until I find out the truth.<p>

**Part 2.**

**INT:**  
>The lights of their pencils flash. But this time green?<p>

'Huh?' whispers Tom so Mrs King can't hear him.

**Tom's POV:**  
>I put my hand up to escape class.<p>

'Miss, can I please use the loo?' I ask, polietly.

'Sure, because I need it too.' she replied surprinsigly.

Aniesha uses the same excuses and she was out too : but Zoe and Dan don't follow...

'WHAT?' I yell as I saw Mrs King standing right infront of the HQ.

'Oh, didn't Frank tell you? I'm the newest member of MI High' she replies with a big wide smile on her face.

I look at Aniesha, she looks at me.

**Part 3.**

**INT:**  
>They enter.<p>

'Team, may I introduce you to the newest member of MI High : Mrs King' said Frank as Aniesha and Tome laugh.

'Literally, MI High, or shall we say MI Old' muttered Tom under his breath and this time they laughed like they never laughed before.

**Aniesha's POV:**

Mrs King? My Aunt? Are you for real? I thought to myself.

I have another flashback.  
>Why do I suddenly have flashbacks. The imag...<p>

They're. They were and still are brainwashed. And this time for sure.

And there's an explanation to everything. Which leads to another problem to be solved.

But we're MI High, and we do the impossible.

I stand up.

'Zoe and Dan are brainwasheed.' I say confidently.

All stare at me as if they're all pointing fingers at me.

**Part 4.**

**INT:**

'Agent Jones. That's nosense!' exclaims Stella.

**Oscar's POV:**

Nobody believes Aniesha : except of me.

And there's a reason to why I do so. I so suddenly happen to find myself staring at Mrs King : she's the unknown, and I, only me, know a secret about her.

But I must not tell.  
>Or life will be destroyed.<p>

'I agree with Stella. What makes you think that! They told you how they escaped so that's not even possible!' I add-on, even though I actually believe Aniesha/

**Part 5.**

**Aniesha's POV:**  
>Oscar hauls me to a storage room.<p>

'You're not asking me out are you?' I say, staring at him.

'No way! All I wanted to say is that I believe you. And that we need to build up proof.' he replies.

'We're MI High, we do the impossible.' I whisper to myself.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. NO ANIESHA!

**POV = Point Of View**

**INT = international(Everyone's POV)**

**Chapter 4, part 1.**

**INT:**

Pencil. Flash. Red. Mission.

'Mrs King, may I please use the loo?' Tom asks.

'Erm, yeah. That's an early break for everyone! DISMISSED. NOW!' she replied, in a very manly and scary tone.

'You say what? Early break? That's well bangin'!' Lady J gave a voice.

'Miss is the for real?' quizzed Roly.

'Yes! Now leave, WILL YOU?' She says.

They all stare at, disbelieving what they're hearing. All Mrs King can do is give them early break or she would get caught.

The pencils stop flashing.

**Mrs King POV:**

What? Why did the pencil stop flashing?..

I mean, nobody went to see what the problem is.

'DISMISSED!' I yell, or more like scream.

They all leave their seats still disbelieving what I said.

I run to the HQ as if I was superwoman where I slipped into a big pound of coffe and that's all I need.

'Why is this not working?!' queried Tom as he tried to open the door with the fingerprint scan machine.

'Ger off' I say, disclaiming what he said : but it was for real ; it wont work.

**Part 2.**

**INT:**

Frank comes in a hurry. A big one. As if something really bad happened.

**Tom's POV:**

I just noticed probably everyone is missing : Stella, Dan, Zoe, Aniesha, Oscar AND Frank aren't here.

Well atleast Frank wasn't in until he came in running in a hurry and slipped on the coffe puddle, just like Mrs King. I laughed for a few seconds but then I noticed the very serious face on Frank's face. I knew that something bad happened. Something unbearable that I won't believe.

Something like...

Aniesha.  
>Dead.<p>

Which would be a nightmare to me ; the reason behind that is because I always fancied her and if she's dead : my life is destoryed and I haven't even told her.

**Frank's POV:**

How am I meant to deliver this? Aniesha and Oscar died? No, no! That's ... too ... harsh. And how am I meant to tell them Zoe and Dan are missing? JUST HOW?

'Uhm... I have got bad news...' I say

'YES! YOU DO AND IF YOU DON'T FIX IT NOW... I'M... I'M GOING TO SLAP YOU!' Mrs King yells at my face. Loudly. Like a monster. As if she knew about what's going on.

'Huh?' I question, slightly (or shall we say completely) confused.

'What she's trying to say is that the fingerprint machine wont work.' Tom kindly replies.

I had a reason now not to tell them the story. Or shall I tell them the story already. Maybe they wont forgive me if I tell them later or maybe they're too busy to know about it now?

**Part 3.**

**Rose's POV:**

Me and Carrie stood there. Tilting our heads ever-so-slightly. We could hear constant screaming, yelling, shouting and raging from Mrs King. We would literally turn our heads from a side to side as they're still arguing.

What, huh?

**Tom's POV:**

I could hear footsteps behind me, even over the racket Mrs King is making. I turn my head to where I see Rose and Carrie dissapered. Let me fix the outdated list: Stella, Dan, Zoe, Aniesha, Carrie, Oscar AND Rose are missing and nobody noticed except of me.

'Guys! STOP arguing and notice. ROSE AND CARRIE HAVE DISAPPEREAD AND YOU DON'T NOTICE BECAUSE YOU'RE CONSTANTLY ARGUING, SCREAMING, SHOUTING AND YELLING : OR MORE LIKE ACTING LIKE BABIES.' I yell.

Mrs King and Frank look at me, then around, then me then around.

They both have an exclaiming face.

**Part 4.**

**Carrie's POV:**

'LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!' I wail

'WHO ARE YOU?' I hear Rose cry.

'ANIESHA!' I shriek as I see her laying on the ground, eyes close and no movment, not even breathing.

She was dead.  
>And it's time for me and Rose.<br>To die...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(PS: Guys! I'm really sorry if these are short but I haven't got many times on my hand and so for the reason being, I'll be making lots of short ones and only make long ones only every now and then!)**


	5. MI High GONE!

**POV = Point Of View**

**INT = international(Everyone's POV)**

**Chapter 5, part 1.**

**Carrie's POV:**

It's time... There's not turning back, no saying sorry or anything, I'm going to be laying there, just like Aniesha.

Huh?

'What's going on?' I shout

Oh.

**Tom's POV:**

And for once I'm on my own to save England and the world (that's unless Mrs King which, for me, doesn't really sound so... flowing). But that's not the problem... The problem is that I can't track none of them, their spypods and communicators are offline.

And there's only one way to fix that

or shall I say one person to fix that.

It's me.

'I'm up for the mission,' I say 'I'd do whatever it takes to get them back.'

About that, when I say 'them' I mean Aniesha, but I don't mind saving the others too.

**Part 2.**

**Tom's POV:**

I go back to the crime scene where, luckily enough, I have found some finger prints on the wall... Ones that look like Rose's and it's saying 'KBLU'

I froze for a second or two because I'm sure I heard of that name before, 101% sure.

'It's worth a try,' I whisper to myself, 'who knows what this can lead us to.'

I got to the HQ where Frank and Mrs King went missing...

Can this day get seriously any worse?

I sit down on my chair and switch on the computer and bingo. I knew I heard of KBLT, it stands for KORPS BASE LINE UNIT which is the place where all MI 9 agents are held.

I don't see why they gave it the weirdest name existing.

Anyway, if my brain helps me, I think I know where it is.

**Part 3,**

**INT:**

There someone coming down the elevator.

'Huh. Who's that?' says Tom as he moves to hide.

'Well... this place it empty... Where Frank?' an unseen, from where Tom is sitting, girl asks.

He stands up.

A girl. Looks exactly like Zoe : same hair, same eyes colour, same face.

'Erm... Well, he was adultnapped.' Tom says as he clears his throat.

'Adultnapped? You mean stolen? Oh and I'm sorry. My name is Keri, Zoe's sister and I'm on a missing looking for her as she has been 'brainwashed' somehow' she replies

**Keri's POV:**

Is this seriously Mi High? Because this boy is no genuis.

'Oh, what's your name?' I ask

'Tom. Tom Tupper. The genuis of Mi High.' He replies with a smile on his face.

GENUIS? WHAT? IS HE TRYING TO MAKE BURST? MORE LIKE THE DUMBO OF THE TEAM!

'You don't fancy me... do you?' I query him, I know it from that smile

'Uh, no, no way!' he claims as he faces into another direction.

'KBLU? Isn't that the place where MI 9 agents are held?' I question.

'Yup. And there is where all of the other agents have been taken. Including Zoe.

'ThEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?' I yell as I grabbed my coat and put it on.

**Part 4.**

**Int:**

'Well here it is...' says Tom

They both enter in excitment and anxiety.

'Are you sure?' she queries his statement.

'Well yeah.. no. I mean YES!' he mutters loudly.

There were footsteps behind them and before they know it, they were caught.

But that's not the weird thing, the weird thing is that Zoe and Dan arrested them!

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Confused?

**POV = Point Of View**

**INT = international(Everyone's POV)**

**Chapter 6, part 1.**

**Rose's POV:**

Oh! I see... Aniesha isn't dead. It was just a wind up.

'Why did you do that?' I question.

'Well, Oscar brought you here. We acted dead so, just in case you were brainwahsed, you wouldn't harm us.' she says.

'You don't still believe in that stupid 'brainwahsed' idea do you? Hahaa.. ha, ha?' Carrie bursts, in a wrong manner and in the wrong time. She stopped laughing as soon as we noticed their serious faces.

'Yes. I still do. Because they are,' she says, 'and for Tom and Frank, I left a sign saying KBLU...'

I look at her finger, surprinsgly enough, her finger prints look like mine...

'But doesn't KBLU stand for KORPS BASE LINE UNIT, where all MI 9 agents are held?' I ask

**Carries POV:**

I freeze.  
>What have I done? I sent Frank and Tom to danger, probably where their own team is betraying them!<p>

'Oh no! Oh no, no, no!' I yell, 'It was meant to stand for a secret code me and Tom made...'

Hope. It's all I need now. Hope!

**Part 2.**

**INT:**

'TELL US WHERE CARRIE AND THE REST ARE' They say, spontaneously.

'Not by the hair of my chiny chin chin' says Tom.

Keri stares at Dan. She thinks to herself, how can such a handsome boy be so evil.

Zoe steps in.

**Keri's POV:**

And there's my sister... Zoe.

'Zoe!' I yell, when I noticed they're working for KORPS.

I thought to myself. Why is Keri working for KORPS... Isn't she meant to be on our side?

Oh. I see.

'Keri! Do your I don't know what it's called!' shouts Tom

'What is the 'I don't know what's it's called' useless!' I reply

'YOUR KICKING, PUNCHING, SLAPPING AND OH WELL! GET ON WITH IT' He shouts, loudly, even though it's hardly heard.

I stand up, get myself ready when someone walks in.

'STOP! IT'S AN ORDER' she says.

'Hmmm... Keri, Keri, Keri. You're coming with me.' She remarked as she hauled me with her.

'TOM! HELP ME!' I scream, so loud that she drops me.

'I'M NO KICKED! I'M A GEEK!' he says

**Part 3.**

**INT:**

Well, there they are. Mrs King and Frank, standing hopelessly and all they can do is worry. No one is there, not even Stella to comfort Frank.

'Elvator. Someone is coming down the elvator.' mutters Mrs King.

There comes Aniesha, Oscar, Aniesha and Rose.

'They have been brainwashed...' says Oscar, quietly

'Who?' asks Frank

'Dan and Zoe... for sure' He replies.

**Frank's POV:**  
>'That's nonsense!' I cry<p>

There comes down the elvator down again.

Stella.

'I'm sorry Aniesha. Zoe and Dan have been brainwahsed...' she says.

Now I believe it.

Aniesha's POV:  
>'...and that's not the only problem. I led Tom to misery...'<p>

**P****art 4.**

**INT:**

Tom and Keri are still living with the Crime Minster, Dan, Korps agent and Keri fighting them.

Sooner or later, they drop as they all approach them.

It's the end of them.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	7. The Vessel

**POV = Point Of View**

**INT = international(Everyone's POV)**

**Chapter 7, part 1.**

**Keri's POV:**  
>I whisper goodbye to Tom, even though I didn't get to know him a lot.<p>

He says exactly the same when a woman came in. A girl, I mean.

'Tis place is well bangin!' says the girl.

'LADY J! HELP US OUT, PLEASE?' Yells Tom, when he saw Lady J walking in dressed as if she was a spy.

'Oi, lady...' someone says

'And Roland..? This is just getting weirder!' mutters Tom when, again, he saw Roland dressed as if a spy.

'Yeah! You with the red stripes and that... thingy logo in the middle, who are you?' asks Roland

'Oh! I'm Keri!' she says.

'Erm... No you're not, I'm Keri!' I say.

'Yeah, the one that I'm stuck with is Keri.' says Tom.

'Well, who shall I take?' queries Roland.

He walks to the real Keri, says something in her ear then Hauls her.

'Ha! Think you can trick me, crime minister?' says Roland

**Part 2.**

**TOM'S POV:**

Well now what... I'm stuck here on my own, with no help facing the crime minister. Well here come's my goodbye...

**Part 3.**

**KERI'S POV:**

'Bu... but what about TOM? HE'S FACING ONE OF THE MOST DANGEROUS PEOPLE ON EARTH AND YOU'RE JUST LEAVING HIM THERE?' I yell

'She doesn't know our plan, does she?' mutters the 'freak' girl.

'AND ANYWAY, WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU?' I query

'Agents?' says the guy.

'What's your names...' I spoke

'Oh, Roland and her name is Lady J.' He replied.

'Well, what's your plan?' I ask

'Well, it's a long story you see. 2 agents, named Dan and Zoe, have been brainwashed, you see and that's when Oscar and Aniesha became suspicious. They left, travelled done their thing until they came back, kidnapped Rose and Carrie. Then, as of what Aniesha said, she left some fingerprints saying 'KBLU', it was meant to stand for some 'secret' code she made with Tom but he thought it meant KORPS BASE LINE UNIT, the place where all MI 9 agents are held which was what led you here.' He explains.

'I see... Ok, you told me the story, but now. What's the real plan?' I interupt.

'Well... It could be a big risk of you... dying? But here's the plan...' He starts.

**Part 4.**

'...so, you understand me?' Asks Roland.

Keri freezes, in a shock. She has just been just chosen as an MI High Agent but then gets put in danger to help the other agents.

'Yes... I understand, but why me?' I ask

'Because you're the vessel... You're the only one, out of your 82 sisters...' Spoke Roland

Should Keri risk it, or should she stay in her safe zone and let others suffer?

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**(There will only be on more chapter after this. The ending of this story.)**


End file.
